WWER
WWER is a crossover between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WWE WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)] and ER. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 14: [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']]. Summary The wrestling superstars of WWE know a thing or two about breaking bones, but how are they at mending them? References *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole *Triple H *Alicia Fox *Eve Torres *Dwayne Johnson *Kofi Kingston *Sheamus *Dublin, Ireland *Big Show *Jack Swagger *the Undertaker Characters *Jerry Squaller *Michael Dull *Quadruple H *Alicia Crox *Evil *Coffee Blingston *Hector Gonzales *Lameus *Big Schmo *Jerk Swagger *The Blundertaker *Dr. Bronson (Mentioned by Evil) *Doctor *Patients Transcript (The scene begins at a typical scene in the Operation Room... though the doctor treating the paitent is anything but typical.) Surgeon: Scalpel. Clamp. Chair. RRRAAH! (Slams the chair on the paitent) Paitent: (Seeing birds) What kind of hospital is this? (WWE music plays.) Jerry Squaller: Strap yourself to a gourney and prepare to be mis-diagnosed, because this is the WWER! (Title card screen appears. "WWER" is onscreen, then explosion.) Michael Dull: Now last week in the WWER, we saw Quadruple H give a quadruple-bypass! (Quadruple H is oblivious to the fact he's sawing on thin air... with the patient down here.) Paitent 2: Uh, I'm down here! Jerry Squaller: The feud between Alica Crox and Evil heated up! Evil: I saw you making out with Dr. Bronson! Keep your meathooks off! Alica Crox: I'll show you "meathooks"! (Crox grabs Evil by the hair and snap-slams her a faceful right into the wall, knocking her down. "OH SNAP!" appears.) Michael Dull: And Coffee Blingston saves another life! (Coffee give his patient a Boomdrop. Ouch!) Paitent 3: Ohhhh.... Michael Dull: Boomdrop! ("REVIVED" appears.) Jerry Squaller: Right now let's check out the action in Room 8476! Patient: Hector Gonzales! Nurse: You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Gonzales. The doctor performing your appendectomy is a''' REAL SUPERSTAR!' (ER music plays, and shows Lameus.) '''Announcer': Making his way to the ER from Dublin, Ireland. Weighing at 267 pounds,' LAMEUS!' Lameus: I'm gonna rip out yer appendix! Hector Gonzales: Is that covered under my insurance? (Lameus stares at Hector) Lameus: Anesthesiologist, knock him out. (On Lameus' command, the anesthesiologist nurse brings her hammer down on Hector... but before the hammer connects, the frame freezes. "ANESTHETIZED" appears.) Jerry Squaller: Now it's the moment we've all been waiting for. The main event of the night. ("Cage Match" card appears.) Jerry Squaller: A steel cage operation between old time rivals: the Big Schmo and Jerk Swagger. I don't know about you, but I'm on the edge of my bedpan. Big Schmo: Jerk Swagger, you don't know the difference between the patriot and a pancake. Jerk Swagger: Yeah, you couldn't treat a papercut in a bandage factory. Big Schmo: Yeah, well-- (Big Schmo looks down at a dead patient) Uh oh. Jerry Squaller: Looks like all that time expand talking smack cost them another patient. (Bell gongs.) Michael Dull: What's this? Who could it be? Jerry Squaller: Oh my goodness! It's the Blundertaker. Blundertaker: I'm here to take out the trash. Jerry Squaller: That's the time we have here for tonight on the WWER. Goodnight and Ohhh.... Michael Dull: Boomdrop! Trivia *The fanfare that plays during The Blundertaker's on-screen appearance is the same tune from The Underwaker. *Antagonists: WWER Wrestlers (except the Blundertaker) and Hosts *The hospital is the same one from [[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] *This is the 10th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. The previous segments were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/TransBOREmores TransBOREmores] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Blecch Star Blecch] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/UGlee uGlee] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Extreme_Renovation:_House_Edition Extreme Renovation: House Edition] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Time_Rushmore Big Time Rushmore] *#[[S'UP|'S'UP']] *#[[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']] *#'Duck' *#'Pokémon Park '(beginning movie segment in Episode 14) Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments